The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobularia plant botanically known as Lobularia maritima and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balbeezurp’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during January 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development Lobularia cultivars that have a densely branched and moderately vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Lobularia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Easter Bonnet Violet’, not patented, characterized by its dark purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, low growth vigor and mounded-spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Lavender Stream ‘DLOBU22’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,141, characterized by its light purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-trailing, compact and dense habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2013 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2013 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.